


Santa with no clothes

by htray



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htray/pseuds/htray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un conte de noël pour les plus perverses...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Appartement de Bella Swan, lundi 12 décembre 2011, 08h54.**

\- Ne t'en fais pas maman...

\- ...

\- Mais ne t'in...

-...

\- je... mais... je...

-...

Cela fait bien dix minutes que j'essaie d'en placer une mais c'est peine perdue avec Renée... Elle s'inquiète parce que pour la première fois depuis cinq ans que j'ai quitté la maison, je ne rentre pas pour passer les fêtes de noël avec elle et son mari Phil. Bien évidemment, ce n'est pas par choix... Non, c'est plutôt par devoir. Je n'ai pas pu prendre de congés cette année.

On sonne à la porte. Je coince le téléphone entre mon oreille et mon épaule et me déplace à travers mon appartement tout en murmurant des "oui", des "hanhan" et des "ah bon?" de temps en temps à ma mère histoire de faire comme si je m'intéressais à sa nouvelle passion pour la gravure sur bois. J'aurais pu y trouver un intérêt cependant si je ne savais pas d'avance que la semaine prochaine, ce serait la peinture sur assiette ou bien la confection de cierges.

J'ouvre la porte en mettant un doigt devant ma bouche pour demander à mon cousin de se taire en attendant que je termine ma conversation ô combien passionnante avec ma mère.

\- Maman, Emmett vient d'arriver, je vais te laisser… Oui je lui dis… Oui… A bientôt… Moi aussi… Oui... Bye !

Je raccroche, pose mon téléphone sur la table basse du salon et saute à pieds joints dans les bras d'Emmett.

\- Bonjour petite chose ! murmure-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

\- Bonjour grand machin ! souris-je dans son cou.

Il se met à rire et ce son tonitruant qui sort de son imposante poitrine est tellement communicatif que je me mets à glousser également. Finalement, il me repose au sol et s'assure de mon équilibre avant de m'embrasser sur le front.

\- Comment va Renée ? Toujours dans le canevas ? me demande-t-il.

\- Elle te passe le bonjour. Et non, cette fois c'est la gravure sur bois. C'est très technique il paraît, me moque-je. Et avant cela, c'était le cinéma péruvien et encore avant, la danse de salon. Tu devrais l'appeler plus souvent pour être tenu au courant de ses changements de passion, rigole-je.

\- Probablement…

\- Et comment va Rose ?

Il soupire fortement et prend un air sérieux que je ne lui connais que lors des situations extrêmes et délicates.

\- Elle est alitée et juste insupportable. Debout et en forme, elle est intenable mais couchée, elle s'ennuie et me crie dessus toute la sainte journée soit disant que c'est de ma faute si elle en est là.

Je fronce les sourcils. Ce n'est pas le genre de Rose d'être insupportable. Exigeante, impatiente et bornée oui, mais pas insupportable. Soudain l'expression d'Emmett se change en crainte :

\- Ne lui répète pas que j'ai dit ça surtout. Je suis sûr qu'elle m'émasculerait dans la seconde !

\- Ne t'en fais pas, le rassure-je. Il ne lui reste que quelques semaines à tenir non ?

Normalement, son accouchement est prévu pour le début de l'année et nous sommes mi-décembre.

\- Oui. Le médecin lui a conseillé le repos total d'ici là mais tu la connais, elle est incapable de rester cinq minutes sans rien faire.

\- Je passerai la voir dans la semaine, lui dis-je.

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle en sera heureuse et ça me permettra de partir souffler quelques heures… marmonne-t-il.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? demande-je avant de prendre la direction de la cuisine, lui à ma suite.

\- Je prendrai bien une bière.

Okay… nous étions toujours le matin mais il avait vraiment l'air d'avoir besoin d'un petit remontant. De toute manière, je n'avais rien d'autre à lui proposer de plus fort qu'une Heineken…

J'ouvre mon frigo et sors la bière pour la poser sur la table. Il l'attrape avant même que je n'ai pu me saisir d'un décapsuleur et l'ouvre avec ses dents. Le voir faire me donne des frissons et fait grincer ma mâchoire. J'ai horreur de ça. J'ai l'impression de sentir mes dents se déchausser alors que ce n'est même pas ma bouche sur la capsule. Il y a des choses comme ça que je ne supporte pas. Le coton sous mes doigts, le bruit polystyrène, la texture de la peau des pêches, les ongles sur le verre, les copeaux de noix de coco sous mes dents… toutes ces choses me donnent furieusement envie de m'enfuir à l'autre bout du monde pour ne jamais revenir.

\- Et toi petite chose ? Comment va ?

Je hausse les épaules tout en ouvrant le placard à la recherche d'un mug que je place sous le percolateur de ma machine à café avant de le faire couler. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse envahir par le fumet attrayant de la seule drogue que je consomme régulièrement et dont je suis totalement dépendante.

\- Tu sais que t'es flippante avec ton café ?

J'ouvre les yeux précipitamment pour fusiller Emmett du regard. Il hausse les épaules.

\- Ben quoi ? Tu le renifles comme un chien flaire le cul de sa prochaine conquête !

\- Merci pour l'image, Emmett, c'est juste… magnifique !

\- D'ailleurs… en parlant de cul…

Oh non ! Je sais où va cette conversation et je n'ai aucune envie de l'avoir avec lui maintenant.

\- Laisse mon cul tranquille où il est et surtout oublie la fin de ta phrase ! le gronde-je.

Il lève les mains en signe de paix mais continue tout de même sur sa lancée :

\- C'est juste que j'ai un collègue de boulot célibataire. Il vient d'arriver en ville, tu pourrais peut-être le rencontrer pour lui faire visiter les environs et plus si affinité, finit-il en soulevant ses sourcils de manière suggestive.

\- Hors de question ! Les rendez-vous arrangés, j'ai déjà donné et si je me souviens bien, ça n'a justement rien donné !

\- Allez petite chose… Tu me rendrais un énorme service en acceptant…

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te rendrai service Emmett ! plaisante-je.

\- Alors disons que tu rendrais service à Rose… Si je le fais moi-même, cela voudra dire la laisser toute la journée seule à la maison… me supplie-il maintenant.

Je râle un peu pour la forme mais finis par accepter. Pour Rose. Pas pour le gars que je sais d'avance que je vais détester. Oui je sais, je ne devrai pas partir avec des à priori sur les gens mais les collègues d'Emmett sont juste comme Emmett… surtout s'il les apprécie ce qui est visiblement le cas sinon il ne demanderait pas à sa cousine de sortir avec le type. J'espère juste tomber sur un adulte responsable et civilisé au contraire d'un gros lourdaud aux blagues vaseuses ou d'autres défauts que je ne supporte que chez mon cousin. Pas parce qu'il est de ma famille mais plutôt parce que c'est mignon chez lui. Enfin, je verrai bien… le rendez-vous est prévu pour samedi soir.

**0o0o0**

**Hôpital de Seattle, mercredi 14 décembre 2011, 12h16.**

Je suis en retard, Alice va me tuer. Nous avons rendez-vous pour déjeuner et je sens que mon quart d'heure de politesse va lui rester entre les dents.

\- Tu es en retard ! s'exclame-t-elle en me lançant un regard lourd de reproche.

\- Je sais Alice, désolée… La circulation était infernale et je n'ai pas trouvé de places sur le parking des urgences, j'ai dû me garer à celui de la maternité, dis-je essoufflée d'avoir couru pour traverser la quasi-totalité de ce complexe hospitalier.

Elle renifle de dédain… Merde, c'est pas gagné on dirait.

\- On va dire que ça va pour cette fois mais juste parce que je suis de bonne humeur ! Oh Bella ! Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'on a fait ce week-end !

\- Non mais je sens que tu vas me le dire… soupire-je.

Et c'est parti pour deux heures de piaillement intempestif. J'aime Alice, vraiment, mais lorsqu'elle est lancée sur un sujet qui la passionne, je sais qu'elle ne s'arrête pas de parler jusqu'à épuisement ce qui arrive mais bien après mon propre épuisement de manière systématique. Tout en nous dirigeant vers le petit restaurant qui jouxte l'hôpital où elle est interne en pédiatrie, elle me raconte comment elle a passé son samedi soir.

\- Je te jure Bella, il faut vraiment que je t'emmène dans ce nouveau club ! C'était de la folie ! En plus c'était une soirée spéciale Chippendales alors je te raconte pas l'ambiance ! Muy Caliente !

\- Alice ! m'offusque-je plus pour la forme. Tu es mariée je te rappelle !

\- Et alors ? C'est pas parce que t'es au régime que tu ne peux pas regarder le menu ! Et ben pour le mariage, c'est pareil. J'ai juré fidélité, ça ne veut pas dire que je ferme les yeux lorsque je vois des corps nus en sueur se dandiner devant moi !

\- Effectivement, vu comme ça…

\- Tu les aurais vu Bella… Putain c'était chaud ! Il faut vraiment qu'on y aille ensemble… On pourrait peut-être demander à Rose aussi ! Oui ! C'est génial ! Je vais nous préparer une soirée ! Tu vas voir, on va s'éclater !

Okay… Elle était lancée et bien comme il faut de surcroit. Du coup, je me tais, la laissant débiter seule, l'écoutant d'une oreille tandis que nous arrivons au restaurant. Elle s'arrête à peine pour respirer et réussit à donner sa commande à la serveuse entre deux exclamations. Je n'ai jamais compris comment elle arrivait à parler autant… tout en gesticulant… C'est un total mystère pour moi malgré le fait que je la connaisse depuis mon arrivée en ville cinq ans auparavant pour l'entrée à l'université. C'était ma colocataire de chambre au campus et depuis, nous ne nous étions jamais vraiment quittées. Même après son mariage, même lorsqu'elle avait commencé son internat en pédiatrie. Elle était ma meilleure amie et nous étions deux personnes avec deux caractères diamétralement opposés. En fait, elle ressemblait à ma mère.

Finalement, elle s'arrête et m'observe attentivement, une ride se formant sur son front.

Ouh la… je la sens moyen cette histoire…

\- D'ailleurs je suis sûre qu'il y en a un qui serait juste parfait pour toi !

Je m'étouffe avec ma salade.

\- Un strip-teaseur Alice ? Vraiment ?

Non mais elle est tombée sur la tête en sortant de son club d'hommes nus ou quoi ?

\- Oh oui ! applaudit-elle. Il est tout à fait ton genre !

Je fronce les sourcils et me renfrogne :

\- Je ne pensais pas que j'avais un genre…

\- Bien sûr que si, soupire-t-elle, nous avons toutes un genre !

\- D'accord, abdique-je. Et quel est le mien de genre alors ?

Elle semble réfléchir un instant mais comme tout chez Alice, ça va à la vitesse de la lumière :

\- Et bien… Je dirai canon, grand et musclé pour le physique et ensuite, quelqu'un qui te tient tête, te protège mais qui a aussi besoin d'être choyé pour te faire sentir utile. Quelqu'un qui n'a pas peur de l'engagement ni des pyjamas en coton assortis aux pantoufles Diddle… se moque-t-elle.

\- Hahaha ! raille-je. Et tu peux voir tout ça d'une personne pendant un effeuillage ?

Elle soupire.

\- N'as-tu rien écouté de ce que je t'ai dit ? me réprimande-t-elle.

Oups… coupable…

\- Comme c'est un ami de Kate, tu sais, celle qui fêtait son anniversaire ce soir-là, il nous a rejointes après son show. Et quel show !

Et la voilà repartie de plus belle, moitié excitée, moitié rêveuse. Je rêve ou elle bave aussi ? Je lui tends une serviette et lui mime de s'essuyer la salive qui perle au coin de sa bouche et elle lève les yeux au ciel tandis que je hausse les épaules en riant.

Sacrée Alice !

\- En plus, rajoute-t-elle finalement alors que nos desserts arrivent sur la table, il est doux et gentil. Ca te ferait du bien un peu, ça te changerait des connards prétentieux avec qui tu sors d'habitude !

\- Hé ! Je ne sors pas qu'avec des connards !

Elle me regarde suspicieusement. C'est vrai quoi ? Il y en a eu des biens…

\- Dans ce cas Bella, cite m'en un, juste un seul et je retire ce que j'ai dit à propos de ton incapacité à choisir un mec bien !

\- Et bien… il y a eu… euh… Sam ! m'exclame-je.

\- Sam ? Vraiment ? Rappelle-toi comment et quand il t'a largué ?

Ouais… pathétique… je ne m'en souvenais plus…

\- Attends… Il y a aussi eu Tyler. Il était bien Tyler non ?

Ma voix part dans les aigües tandis que je me souviens du pourquoi Tyler et moi ça n'a pas fonctionné…

\- Ne dis rien Alice! Je sais ! Jacob ! J'étais bien avec Jacob ! crie-je finalement.

\- Oui, toi tu étais bien avec lui. Et lui était très bien avec beaucoup d'autres en même temps, souffle-t-elle avec une pointe de désespoir dans la voix.

Toutes mes relations passées étaient-elles si désastreuses que ça ?

Mike ?

Il est parti sans dire au revoir, juste un mot sur la table basse du salon « Je reviens, je vais chercher le pain ».

Sam ?

Rupture le soir de la Saint-valentin. Avant même le repas… il avait eu un coup de foudre en venant chez moi…

Jacob ?

Je l'aimais… il m'aimait… ainsi que beaucoup d'autres…

Ben ?

Fétichiste des pieds…

Tyler ?

Homo jusqu'au bout des ongles…

Seth ?

Crises de jalousies entrecoupées de scènes de disputes entrecoupées d'espionnage téléphonique entrecoupé de moments de voyeurisme… c'était le plus flippant celui-là…

Merde, elle avait totalement raison… tous des boulets…

\- Fais-moi confiance Bella, je suis sûre de moi pour celui-là !

Une lueur de défi éclaire son regard.

Je n'aime pas ça du tout…

**0o0o0**

**Appartement de Bella Swan, vendredi 16 décembre 2011, 20h38.**

Demain j'ai rendez-vous avec le collègue d'Emmett et je commence à me sentir mal d'avoir accepté ça… D'un parce que je hais les rendez-vous arrangés et de deux parce que je n'arrête pas de me repasser la conversation que j'ai eu avec Alice mercredi.

Je sais que je n'ai pas à me mettre en couple avec lui si je n'en ai pas envie, c'est juste que j'ai peur de tomber encore une fois sur un menteur, ou un tricheur, ou un lâche, ou un maniaque… enfin, le genre d'homme sur lequel je tombe habituellement et que je semble attirer malgré moi…

Pour me changer les idées, je décide de cuisiner un peu. J'ai toujours aimé ça et il parait que je suis assez douée. Bon en même temps, les compliments sont souvent ceux d'Emmett et il avalerait n'importe quoi alors… j'ouvre mes placards à la recherche d'une idée et surtout d'une envie lorsque la sonnette de la porte retentit.

Il est presque vingt et une heure, je n'attends personne. Je fronce les sourcils et me dirige vers la porte d'un pas vif tout en me demandant qui cela peut-il bien être.

J'ouvre la porte en grand et mes yeux s'écarquillent de surprise.

Putain de bordel de merde ! C'est quoi ça ?

\- Ho Ho Ho ! s'exclame mon visiteur.

Ho ho ho ?

Je le détaille de la tête au pied.

Putain de bordel de merde ! Ce type est vraiment canon !

Grand.

Blond.

Un sourire qui fait des ravages sur ma santé mentale.

Un corps… grand Dieu ! Un corps juste… parfait ! Elancé, musclé et dessiné avec soin. Comment je le sais ? oh et bien, il est torse nu, difficile de ne pas remarquer sa plastique plus qu'avantageuse.

Il porte un pantalon en cuir rouge qui devrait être illégal dans ce pays et plus particulièrement devant moi.

Putain de bordel de merde !

J'ai un mec à moitié nu devant ma porte.

Le temps que mon cerveau se reconnecte, je me mets à bredouiller :

\- Je… qu'est-ce que… enfin… je veux dire…

Bon évidemment, toutes mes connections neuronales ne sont pas effectives immédiatement.

\- Je suis Jasper et il semblerait que je sois votre cadeau de noël un peu en avance, m'explique-t-il.

Okay… je comprends mieux le « Ho ho ho » du coup !

Mais qui peut bien m'offrir un mec nu pour noël ? oh mais oui mais bien sur !

\- Alice ! hurle-je. Je vais la tuer !

Le type, euh Jasper, fronce les sourcils et semble réellement embêté.

\- Désolée, murmure-je, il n'y a rien pour vous mais je vais vous demander de partir maintenant. Je m'arrangerai avec Alice plus tard pour votre salaire ou prime ou cachet ou peu importe comment vous l'appelez ! Je m'excuse pour le dérangement.

Je vais pour refermer la porte mais il met son pied entre cette dernière et le mur si bien qu'il me bloque dans mon mouvement. Je ne veux pas me montrer impolie mais hors de question que ce type que je ne connais ni d'Eve en tenue d'Adam entre chez moi !

\- Elle m'a aussi dit que vous diriez ça et que je devais me montrer persistant.

Ma bouche s'ouvre en grand sous le coup de l'étonnement. Non mais pour qui il se prend celui-là !

\- Bon… dans ce cas je double le prix qu'elle vous a donné ou promis pour la soirée et vous partez.

Je n'ai toujours pas lâché la porte. J'attends qu'il dégage son pied du chemin. Il soupire et me sourit.

Bordel de merde il peut me demander ce qu'il veut s'il continue à me sourire ainsi. Merde ! Reprends-toi Bella !

\- En fait, ce n'est pas la soirée mais la nuit. Et elle a aussi dit que vous diriez ça. Elle m'a dit de répondre, je cite « Swan, j'ai payé la prestation de Jasper plus cher que mon sac de voyage Dolce&Gabana, ne pense pas une minute que tu peux t'offrir le double ! ». Sur ce elle a tiré la langue mais je ne suis pas sûr de devoir le faire moi.

Il a l'air vraiment amusé par la situation, quant à moi, je ne trouve pas ça drôle du tout ! A vrai dire, je fulmine ! Contre Alice qui m'envoie un stripteaseur, contre mon compte en banque pas assez fourni pour me permettre de le payer double, contre mon patron qui a refusé mes congés cette année et contre lui qui ne veut pas virer son pied de là !

\- Comment ça la nuit ? réalise-je soudain, hors de question que ce type passe la nuit chez moi !

\- Je pourrai mieux vous expliquer si vous me laissiez entrer. Pas que ce ne soit pas confortable comme hall d'entrée mais il gèle un peu là.

Effectivement, ses tétons sont plus que tendus. J'ai bien envie de les sucer pour les réchauffer. Il est beaucoup trop beau pour son propre bien. Je me lèche les lèvres sans réellement m'en rendre compte, déclenchant un sourire victorieux de sa part. Merde ! Faut que je me reprenne là !

Je me dégage de la porte et lui intime de rentrer. Au moins, une fois ses tétons au chaud, ils redeviendront normaux en espérant que mon cerveau suive le même chemin vers la normalité.

Il avance à l'intérieur, me laissant une vue imprenable sur son dos, ses muscles anguleux qui bougent au grès de ses mouvements, son déhanché outrageusement sensuel à chacun de ses pas et son petit de beau cul à se damner qui se contracte dans le même mouvement. On dirait deux brioches bien fermes, j'ai juste envie d'y planter mes dents et de les croquer jusqu'à ce qu'il en reste plus rien. Bordel d'où me vient ce genre de pensées ?

Je secoue la tête de gauche à droite en même temps qu'il se retourne vers moi.

\- C'est jolie chez vous, dit-il d'une voix charmante. On peut peut-être se tutoyer non ?

\- Merci, dis-je en retrouvant mes esprits, et on rien du tout, vous ne restez pas de toute façon. Je vais m'arranger avec Alice ! m'exclame-je en m'emparant de mon téléphone.

Il me semble l'entendre soupirer quelque chose à propos d'Alice qui savait déjà que je l'appellerai mais je fuis dans ma chambre histoire de pouvoir enguirlander ma soit disant amie en bonne et due forme et ne pas être constamment perturbée par la vision du sex-symbol qui arpente à demi-nu mon appartement.

Je cale le téléphone à mon oreille et ouvre la fenêtre, un peu d'air frais me sera plus que bénéfique afin de me remettre les idées en place.

\- Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur d'Alice. Laissez votre message après le bip.

J'attends ce foutu bip mais c'est la voix d'Alice qui continue:

\- Si c'est toi Bella, ne pense même pas à me laisser un message. Va profiter de ta soirée, que dis-je? De ta nuit, tu ne le regretteras pas crois-moi!

J'entends des semblants de voix dans l'appareil puis Alice reprend:

\- Ah oui! Et Riley me précise de te dire d'arrêter d'être coincée du cul. Bonne soirée ma Bella!

Et là, le bip arrive enfin mais je n'ai aucune idée de quoi répondre à ça alors je raccroche.

Putain de merde, j'espère sincèrement que personne ne va l'appeler ce soir et tomber sur son message qui m'est clairement destiné! Il manquerait plus que je devienne la risée de notre groupe d'amis!

J'entends déjà ce que me dirait Emmett ou même Tanya. Je n'ose pas imaginer ça. Grrrr ! Maudite Alice et ses idées stupides. D'accord ce stripteaseur est canon, mais de là à coucher avec lui ? Elle rêve !

Non mais elle croit quoi ? Que je vais laisser un… comment on dit ? Un gigolo ? Oh et puis on s'en fout de comment on dit !

D'un pas plus que décidé d'aller foutre ce type hors de chez moi, je retourne dans le salon et le spectacle me cloue sur place. Les lumières sont éteintes, il ne reste plus que l'halogène allumé au minimum de sa capacité. Une douce musique s'échappe des enceintes de ma station d'accueil pour Ipod et des bougies sont disséminés un peu partout dans le salon, créant une ambiance cosy et intime. Jasper est d'ailleurs en train d'installer les dernières sur la table basse. En y regardant de plus près, il nous a aussi servis deux verres de martini qui n'attendent que nous.

La scène aurait pu être romantique, l'attention aurait pu être charmante s'il s'était agi de mon petit ami mais là ça semble déplacé en quelque sorte.

Certes il est beau et a l'air gentil mais il n'en reste pas moins un stripteaseur et prostitué ! Avec combien d'autres femmes il a été ? A combien a-t-il fait cette mise en scène ?

Voilà que je suis jalouse maintenant ! Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend à la fin ? Un beau petit cul moulé dans du cuir rouge se dandine dans mon salon en allumant des bougies et moi je pense aux centaines ou milliers d'autres femmes qu'il a eu avant moi ? Et à quel moment je pense devenir l'une d'entre elles ? Je tourne définitivement pas rond ce soir !

\- Vous avez l'intention de foutre le feu à mon appart ou quoi ? m'énerve-je.

Qui a dit que la meilleure défense c'est l'attaque ? Un dieu probablement !

Il se tourne vers moi et me sourit malicieusement.

\- Chérie, la seule chose qui va se consumer ce soir, en dehors des bougies, c'est toi, me lance-t-il sensuellement.

Qui a dit que la meilleure défense c'est l'attaque ? Un connard fini en définitive…

\- Allez viens t'asseoir et te détendre, ça n'engage à rien. Après, si tu veux que je parte, je partirai.

Je fronce les sourcils en le regardant.

\- Promis, sourit-il.

Je souffle un bon coup. Après tout, qu'est-ce que je risque à m'asseoir et boire un verre ?

\- Un verre et après tu pars ? demande-je en confirmation.

Il hoche la tête :

\- Un verre.

\- Bien !

D'un pas décidé, je contourne la pièce pour prendre place sur le canapé. Il s'assoit à mes côtés, attrape les verres et m'en tend un.

\- A notre soirée ! s'exclame-t-il. Et cul sec !

Je le regarde s'enfiler le verre d'une seule traite. Okay… je peux le faire aussi, je suppose…

Je porte le verre à mes lèvres et sans y réfléchir à deux fois, déverse le liquide alcoolisé dans ma bouche avant de tout avaler d'une traite. L'alcool me brûle la bouche, la gorge et tout du long de son chemin jusqu'au plus profond de mes entrailles. Je grimace violemment et tousse, c'est âpre, rien à voir avec du martini. Sous le choc, mes yeux se sont fermés et j'entends juste le rire de ce salaud qui m'a servi de la téquila dans des verres à martini. Je déglutis avec peine, la brûlure est encore bien présente dans tout mon système digestif.

\- Mais ça va pas t'es malade ? hurle-je en ouvrant les yeux pour le fusiller du regard.

Il hausse les épaules comme si de rien n'était.

\- Il fallait bien ça pour te décoincer un peu ! se met-il à rire.

\- Je ne suis pas coincée monsieur le stripteaseur ! m'insurge-je. Il ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit que je pouvais être quelqu'un de suffisamment bien pour ne pas avoir à payer pour du sexe ?

Son rire s'arrête net. Il se renfrogne. On dirait même qu'il est vexé. Il ferme les yeux et soupire d'un air grave.

\- Je ne suis pas payé pour du sexe. Juste pour danser.

J'ai visiblement touché la corde sensible. J'ai de la peine pour lui. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mais sa détresse m'interpelle et me touche.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? demande-je plus doucement.

Il tourne la tête et encre son regard dans le mien.

\- Ca paye mes études et les factures, ce n'est pas le job rêvé mais je n'ai pas eu le choix.

\- Parce que maintenant tu l'as ? Le choix je veux dire…

\- J'ai validé mon stage et je commence un nouveau boulot beaucoup plus respectable à la rentrée, me sourit-il.

Son sourire illumine son visage, sa joie est perceptible en cet instant et il n'en est que plus beau encore.

J'attrape la bouteille de téquila et nous verse deux verres:

\- Trinquons alors! A toi et ton nouveau boulot pour cette nouvelle année! dis-je en lui tendant son verre.

Il me regarde un instant, intrigué et surpris à la fois puis s'empare du verre pour le faire tinter avec le mien en souriant.

\- A moi et ma nouvelle vie dans ce cas! s'exclame-t-il avant de faire descendre la totalité du contenu de son verre au fond de sa gorge.

Je l'imite. La sensation est moins forte qu'au premier verre. Je grimace un peu et secoue la tête histoire de faire descendre le tout.

La musique résonne toujours dans mon appartement, c'est assez doux et le son n'est pas très fort. C'est agréable je dirai. Je me détends. Bon, l'alcool doit y être pour quelque chose, sans aucun doute mais finalement je me sens bien.

\- Et toi, que fais-tu dans la vie?

\- Je suis responsable de publicité chez Volturi's, un groupe de presse, je ne sais pas si tu connais.

\- Evidemment, le plus grand groupe de presse de l'état.

Je le regarde surprise. En général les gens connaissent les magazines, les journaux, les maisons d'édition mais rarement le groupe qui en est à l'origine. Devant mon regard incrédule, il s'explique:

\- Je suis sorti quelques temps avec Jane Volturi. Enfin, c'était il y a longtemps maintenant.

\- Jane Volturi? ma voix part dans les aigües sans que je ne le veuille. Je ma racle la gorge pour me reprendre mais trop tard, il est déjà en train de se moquer.

\- Et oui... Mais c'était avant tout ça, dit-il en s'englobant de la main, je suppose que ce n'est pas du meilleur effet de présenter un stripteaseur à son père lorsqu'il s'appelle Aro Volturi.

Je grimace. Effectivement ce dernier n'a pas la réputation d'être un tendre. Et j'imagine qu'il s'attend à avoir pour gendre un type du même acabit que lui, le genre irréprochable avec des épaules solides.

\- Mais comme je le disais, c'était il y a bien longtemps maintenant! dit-il d'un faux ton enjoué.

Les premiers accords de "I'm bad to the bone " retentissent dans l'appartement et Jasper se lève d'un bond me faisant sursauter.

\- Allez miss, il est temps pour toi de commencer la soirée, dit-il en me prenant la main pour me faire lever.

Je me doute bien qu'il s'agit de son strip mais il me faut un remontant, je ne supporterai pas de le voir se trémousser devant moi sans un demi litre de téquila dans l'organisme. Je m'empare donc de la bouteille tandis qu'il me conduit sur une chaise positionnée au milieu de mon salon. Il me fait asseoir et va remettre la chanson au départ et augmente le volume.

De nouveau, les accords de guitare envahissent la pièce. Il se met à avancer vers moi, de manière extrêmement sensuelle et lente, au rythme de la voix de Georges Thorogood. De ses mains viriles, il se caresse le torse, son regard enflammé encré dans le mien.

Il avait raison, je me consume totalement et il n'a franchement pas besoin d'en enlever plus. J'attrape la bouteille et bois une longue rasade au goulot. Pas très classe j'en conviens mais efficace. Les effets de l'alcool commencent à se faire sentir. J'ai chaud, je me doute que la téquila n'est pas entièrement responsable de cela.

Jasper continue gentiment de se déhancher devant moi, ses yeux ne quittant pas les miens. Au départ du refrain, il me sourit et me tourne le dos, dandinant son cul parfait juste devant mon nez.

Bordel de merde!

Je reprends la bouteille pour en descendre une bonne rasade tandis qu'il se penche en avant, toujours en se dandinant en rythme, son cul se mouvant de gauche à droite. Ma bouche reste grande ouverte, ma langue probablement pendante tandis qu'il remonte ses mains caressant son corps. Lorsqu'il arrive au niveau de la ceinture de son pantalon en cuir rouge, il se saisit du bord et tire d'un coup sec dessus. Je sursaute tandis que les pressions qui tenaient son pantalon en place se détachent. D'un geste sensuel, il le fait tournoyer au dessus de sa tête avant de le balancer au loin derrière moi.  
Je me rends alors compte que j'ai cessé de respirer à l'instant même où il est apparu en string léopard devant mes yeux. Ma bouche toujours grande ouverte, j'approche à nouveau le goulot de mes lèvres. Cette fois, je la finis. Je bois quoi... quinze... peut-être vingt gorgées d'affilée. Aucune idée, rien d'autre ne compte que le canon quasiment nu devant moi.

Il se tourne à nouveau alors que les derniers accords retentissent. J'ai une vue parfaite sur son cul maintenant sans aucune barrière de tissu. Il se donne une claque sur la fesse droite tandis qu'il m'observe baver littéralement devant sa performance.

Bordel, comment suis-je censée tenir toute la nuit comme ça?

De toute façon, je doute d'avoir le choix.

Georges laisse la place à Scorpion et il me semble reconnaitre les premiers accords de "Cause I love you" mais mon cerveau est bien trop embrumé par l'alcool pour que j'en sois sûre.

Je tente de me relever mais ma tête tourne, si bien que je vacille. Ce sont les bras de Jasper qui finissent par me soutenir avant que je ne tombe. Lentement, il me retourne pour que je sois face à lui et m'entraine dans un slow langoureux pas du tout en accord avec la musique.

Habituellement, je serais plus que gênée d'une telle proximité avec un inconnu. Sans compter qu'il ne porte seulement qu'un string. Léopard qui plus est.

Ouais... dit comme ça, ça peut paraître hautement ridicule... Mais c'est seulement parce que vous n'avez pas devant vous le gars le plus canon de la terre, sans quoi vous trouveriez cette vision hautement érotique. Et sans même la mention de la manière dont il emplit ce string. C'est indécent. Et encore plus illégal que son pantalon en cuir.

Il me sourit tendrement lorsque mes yeux alcoolisés rencontrent les siens. Son regard et son sourire me font fondre. Littéralement.

Et rien à voir avec l'alcool.

Lentement, comme pour lui laisser le temps de se reculer, j'approche mes lèvres des siennes. Je suppose que la téquila me rend plus audacieuse. Jamais je n'aurais fait ce genre de chose sinon. Oh bien sûr j'en aurais eu envie, qui pourrait me blâmer pour ça d'ailleurs, mais jamais je n'aurais pris les devants de cette façon.

Son nez frôle le mien maintenant.

\- Bella... soupire-t-il, tu as trop bu.

Je relève la tête et je souris en voyant ses yeux noircis de désirs figés sur mes lèvres. Lentement, j'y passe ma langue et l'effet ne se fait pas attendre, il me plaque contre lui et commence à picorer ma bouche doucement.

Je gémis à la sensation, à la fois surprise et conquise. Je me colle contre lui, l'enserrant de toutes mes forces afin qu'il ne s'arrête surtout pas. Je peux sentir l'effet que je lui fais et waouw c'est encore plus impressionnant maintenant.

Je me recule pour juger de mes propres yeux qui s'écarquillent de stupeur en constatant l'imposante érection à peine contenue dans son dessous. Des pensées lubriques toutes moins chastes les unes que les autres envahissent mon cerveau tandis que mes yeux remontent le long de son corps, mes doigts traçant chacun de ses muscles.

Je me lèche les lèvres, il grogne. C'est le son le plus érotique de la terre. Je veux l'entendre encore et encore. Et encore et encore.

Mes lèvres se posent sur son torse et il le refait. Je souris contre lui en sortant le bout de ma langue pour tracer des petits cercles autour de son téton tendu. Sa respiration se saccade. J'ai l'impression de le faire ronronner, je peux sentir sa poitrine et ses abdos se contracter sous le passage de mes doigts et ma langue.

Jamais de ma vie je n'ai eu autant de satisfaction à faire plaisir à un homme. Et c'est la raison pour laquelle j'empoigne son érection de ma main à travers le tissu. Mes dents titillent son téton tandis qu'il rejette la tête en arrière de plaisir.

Sa respiration se saccade et j'en veux plus. Je veux l'entendre jouir. Je suis certaine que ce son n'a aucun égal.

Lentement, et tout en parsemant son corps de baisers et de léchouilles, je me mets à genou, le visage à hauteur de son imposante érection qui ne demande qu'un peu d'attention. J'attrape les côtés de son string pour le descendre mais il me stoppe dans mon mouvement:

\- Rien ne t'oblige Bella, on peut très bien s'arrêter là... souffle-t-il d'une voix rauque.

J'arque un sourcil:

\- Vraiment?

Il grimace.

\- J'ai pas dit que ce serait facile mais si tu continues dans ta lancée, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir m'arrêter plus tard.

Oh mon dieu, moi je n'ai aucune envie qu'il s'arrête, ni maintenant ni plus tard.

\- Juste pour confirmer, tu n'es pas payé pour le sexe?

Je ne veux pas le vexer mais quelque part je me sentirai sale si jamais c'était le cas. Bon d'accord, cela fait plusieurs mois que la seule chose qui soit entrée en moi soit un vibro mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être désespérée au point de payer pour du sexe.

Il secoue la tête de gauche à droite:

\- Non, juste pour danser. Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais franchi la barrière avec aucunes de mes clientes jusqu'à ce soir... murmure-t-il finalement.

\- Oh... Si tu veux bien on trinquera à ça aussi mais plus tard! dis-je avant de souffler sur sa queue lui arrachant un grondement sourd.

Je souris fière de moi.

D'une main, je me mets à cajoler ses boules. C'est la première fois que je vois une épilation intégrale chez un homme et j'avoue que la vision m'excite au plus haut point. Ma main continue de la malaxer, j'approche ma tête, j'ai envie de le goûter. Non en fait c'est plus que ça, j'ai besoin de la goûter. Je donne un grand coup de langue tout le long de sa hampe, lui arrachant une série de jurons.

Je souffle et la sensation fait tressauter sa queue. Sans en attendre davantage, je remonte ma main à la base de sa queue et me mets à faire de légers va-et-vient de haut en bas. Sa main se perd dans mes cheveux et ses yeux se ferment. Doucement j'approche ma bouche de son gland. Je me délecte de sa douceur et trace ses contours du bout de ma langue. Ses yeux s'ouvrent et je souris. J'ai envie qu'il me voit. J'ai besoin qu'il sache qui le fait jouir.

C'est complètement insensé, je sais bien mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Ses yeux sont noirs de désirs et quelque part suppliants. Je sais même ce qu'il veut, ce dont il a besoin et je le lui accorde sans y penser à deux fois.

Je prends tout ce que je peux de son membre en bouche. Salivant autour et glissant mes lèvres d'avant en arrière. Ce qui ne rentre pas dans ma bouche, ma main s'en occupe, exerçant une légère pression dans le même mouvement que mes lèvres.

Ses doigts se crispent dans ma chevelure et je gémis de bonheur lorsqu'il m'impose un rythme un peu plus soutenu. Sa bite tressaute à l'intérieur de ma bouche. Il me remplit un peu plus à chaque mouvement. Je déglutis lorsqu'il bute au fond de ma gorge, lui arrachant une autre série de jurons que je perçois à peine, trop obnubilée par la sensation grisante de satisfaire cet homme.

Il peine à respirer, son souffle de plus en plus erratique.

\- Attention bébé...

Je lève le regard et je lis une question dans le sien. Je continue mes mouvements, augmentant la vitesse. Une main toujours à la base de sa queue et l'autre remontant de ses cuisses musclées, vers ses boules que je malaxe un instant avant de passer entre ses jambes pour la poser sur son cul, lui incitant les mouvements.  
Son autre main se pose dans mes cheveux, me mettant au défi de tout arrêter mais je n'en ai absolument pas l'intention, bien au contraire.

Ses va-et-vient s'intensifient, maintenant, il donne carrément des coups de hanches dans ma bouche. Sa bite envahit mon antre et je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir tellement j'aime ça. Je pourrai presque en jouir tellement c'est bon.

\- Je vais... bon dieu... je vais...

Je gémis autour de lui avant de déglutir, faisant le vide dans ma bouche. Ses boules se contractent dans ma main, faisant jaillir le liquide bienfaiteur au fond de ma gorge en plusieurs jets distincts. Il grogne et gémit, ses mains et ses hanches continuant les mouvements de plus en plus lentement tandis que l'orgasme le consume de part en part.

Il me repousse doucement et ma bouche se relâche autour de son engin en un gros "plop" et je me lèche les lèvres pour capturer les restes de sa semence. Il a un goût sucré et doux avec une note de fond de caramel.

\- Délicieux... ne peux-je m'empêcher de dire.

Il darde son regard dans le mien, il a faim et je lui souris malicieusement en me rendant compte que c'est de moi qu'il a faim.

Je suis toujours à genoux au sol, il m'y rejoint, un sourire malicieux plaqué sur son si beau visage.

Doucement, il lève la main et vient caresser ma joue. Dans son regard, je lis une flopée de sentiments.

De la tendresse.

Du désir.

De la satisfaction.

De l'amour.

Enfin il me semble en tout cas, c'est d'ailleurs relativement déstabilisant mais j'ai à peine le temps de m'appesantir sur la question que ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes, coupant court à toute réflexion de ma part.

Sa langue caresse ma lèvre inférieure et j'ouvre la bouche, mon gémissement s'étouffant dans la sienne lorsque nos langues entrent en contact l'une avec l'autre. Elles tournoient, luttent, se caressent, bataillent en rythme, l'une avec l'autre. J'ai toujours son goût au fond de la gorge et il me semble l'entendre gronder lorsqu'il se goûte sur moi.

Ses mains descendent de mes joues à mon cou. Ma peau se met à frissonner violemment. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse porter par ses caresses et baisers sur mon corps. Le seul moment où il s'éloigne de ma peau, c'est pour m'ôter mon haut.

Il m'allonge alors sur le tapis du salon et me surplombe. Sa bouche s'écrasant avec force sur la mienne, sa langue tutoyant la mienne avec vigueur. Ses mains le long de mes flancs, caressant et malaxant les bords de ma poitrine m'arrachent des gémissements. Je me cambre de désir lorsque ses doigts cajolent mes tétons, rencontrant avec mon bassin son érection nouvellement retrouvée. J'ai chaud. Plus que chaud même. Mes parois vaginales se contractent et je suis persuadée que mon string est inondé de mouille et irrécupérable à l'heure qu'il est.

Je sens ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire lorsqu'il m'entend gémir dans sa bouche. Il dévie de mon visage pour aller parsemer mon cou de baisers mouillés. Je me cambre, cherchant désespérément une friction qui puisse apaiser le feu dans mon ventre. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'existe rien de plus merveilleux que sa bouche dans mon cou.

Mais ça, c'était avant que sa langue s'enroule sur mes pointes durcies et douloureuses. Je peux littéralement sentir mon cœur et mon sang pulser dans mon clitoris. Je ne peux m'empêcher de crier lorsqu'il se met mordiller mon téton droit et pincer l'autre. Mes parois se contractent et je suis sûre que je pourrai venir ainsi alors que je porte toujours mon pantalon.

Je le sens souffler sur mon sein. Sa salive précédemment chaude devient froide, déclenchant une flopée de frissons tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je me cambre et me frotte outrageusement contre son érection. Il me le faut. Maintenant.

\- S'il te plait... supplie-je. Jasper...

Il sourit en me regardant dans les yeux tout en enroulant sa langue dans mon nombril. Un spasme violent me transperce de part en part.

\- Nom de dieu! hurle-je.

Il me déleste de mon jean, le faisant descendre très lentement le long de mes jambes. Il sourit, fier de mes réactions. J'avoue qu'il est doué, je suis incapable de penser avec cohérence depuis que nous avons commencé. Je ne suis plus que halètements lorsqu'il donne un grand coup de langue sur mes chairs sensibles à travers mon dessous inondé.

Ses doigts s'accrochent autour des ficelles de chaque côtés de mes hanches et il le fait descendre sur mes jambes avec une lenteur exagérée et franchement exaspérante. Je grogne de frustration, il semble comprendre car l'instant d'après, il se positionne au dessus de moi, entre mes jambes écartées. Ses mains emprisonnent mes poignets au dessus de ma tête tandis qu'il se présente à mon entrée.

Je donne un coup de hanche pour lui faire comprendre d'y aller mais il se recule un peu de sorte que tout son gland glisse le long de ma fente humide pour lui. Il fait plusieurs va-et-vient ainsi, s'humidifiant à mon contact et m'emmenant doucement tutoyer les étoiles avant de se détacher de moi sous mes grognements de frustration.

\- Une minute ma belle, me dit-il avant de s'emparer d'un préservatif dans son portefeuille.

Vu comme ça je veux bien être patiente. Il l'enfile sous mon regard gourmand et se repositionne comme précédemment mis à part que mes mains sont libres de tout mouvement.

Je prends son visage en coupe et l'embrasse à perdre haleine tandis qu'il prend possession de mon corps en une seule poussée. Je me cambre, obligée de me décoller de sa bouche pour respirer et profiter pleinement de sa queue m'emplissant de la plus exquise des manières.

Il commence par des mouvements lents et sensuels, sa bouche s'attardant sur le moindre millimètre carré de ma peau à sa portée. Je m'embrase tandis qu'il augmente la cadence, s'enfonçant plus profondément en moi à chaque poussée. Il m'étire, me remplit comme personne avant lui. Je l'accompagne dans ses mouvements, lui permettant de buter encore plus loin, encore plus fort au fond de mes entrailles.

J'ai l'impression de prendre enfin vie à chacun de ses coups de butoir. Comme si mon corps s'éveillait enfin, comme si j'avais passé les six dernières années dans le noir, l'obscurité la plus totale. Je ne sais pas si mon éveil sexuel m'amènera vers la lumière mais je verrai à coup sûr les étoiles.

Une boule commence à se former au creux de mon ventre. Elle grossit, s'énerve, se chamboule à mesure qu'il va-et-vient en moi. Son souffle et ses gémissements étouffés dans le creux de mon cou me galvanisent et m'emmènent toujours plus loin vers mon apogée sensorielle.

Ses coups de rein se font plus hasardeux, plus forts, plus désespérés et percutent à coup sûr mon point le plus sensible. Je peine à reprendre ma respiration, j'halète, je souffle, je crie et je finis par hurler de plaisir lorsqu'un dernier coup de poussoir dans mon antre m'envoie des décharges électriques dans tout mon être. Mon corps entier est pris de spasmes, mes membres tremblent, mes orteils se recroquevillent, mon ventre se contracte et mon vagin palpite autour de sa queue, l'entraînant à son tour dans mon monde de jouissance.

Il vient s'écrouler sur moi pesant de quasiment tout son poids sa bouche parcourant mon cou de baiser au même rythme que sa respiration.

Je passe mes bras dans son dos pour le serrer dans mes bras. Je prends une inspiration dans son cou, me saoulant et me repaissant de son odeur délicieuse après l'orgasme. Je le sens caresser doucement mes cheveux et je me sens partir dans le sommeil. La violence de l'orgasme m'a littéralement épuisée.

La suite n'est faite que de sensation, je suis bien incapable d'ouvrir les yeux et d'encore moins parler ou réfléchir à ce qu'il se passe. Je sens qu'on me soulève pour me porter, qu'on me pose dans un endroit froid. Je sens aussi qu'on me nettoie.

La dernière chose dont je me souviens avant de partir pour de bon dans les limbes, ce sont la chaleur et l'odeur de l'étreinte de mon amant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Appartement de Bella Swan, Samedi 17 décembre 2011, 11h57.**

J'émerge lentement du sommeil. Ca fait une éternité que je n'ai pas aussi bien dormi que cette nuit. Je m'étire lentement, comme un chat et fais craquer mes orteils, mon petit plaisir du matin. Un sourire plaqué sur mon visage, je tâte le côté droit du lit, puis le gauche, déchantant à la vitesse de la lumière lorsque je me rends compte que je suis seule. Et à en juger par la température des draps, ça doit faire un moment.

Je suis déçue. Je le pensais autrement. Il m'a semblé vivre quelque chose d'exceptionnel cette nuit. Jai eu l'impression que nous étions connectés, aimantés, complémentaires, comme deux pièces d'un même puzzle. Mais probablement je me trompe. Non mais je m'attendais à quoi exactement? Un petit déjeuner et une demande en mariage?

Je soupire tout en baillant bruyamment. Ouais, pas vraiment élégant, je sais.

Je sors la tête de sous ma couette pour regarder le réveil.

Putain de merde il est midi!

Je pense que la dernière fois que j'ai dormi jusqu'à midi ça doit remonter à... euh... jamais! La vache!

D'un coup de rein je sors du lit, enfile un peignoir et mes chaussons avant de prendre la direction de la cuisine. L'odeur du café est de plus en plus forte à mesure que j'avance dans l'appartement.

Se pourrait-il qu'il soit toujours là?

De nouveau, je déchante vite en entrant dans ma cuisine vide de toute présence humaine. Néanmoins un léger sourire égaye mon visage lorsque je remarque qu'une cafetière entière n'attend que moi ainsi qu'une poche de viennoiserie. Je m'empare du mot accroché au sac: "Je ne savais pas ce que tu aimais, j'ai donc pris un de chaque. Désolé mais je ne pouvais pas rester. Jasper."

Et bien... Voilà qui a le mérite d'être clair net et précis...

Plus besoin de me torturer l'esprit afin de savoir si lui aussi avait ressenti cette connexion, il est clair que non...

Je froisse le mot et le jette directement dans le vide poche posé sur mon comptoir, il n'est pas question que je déprime ou que je me renferme pour un gars qui me considère comme un coup d'un soir. Au moins, il a eu la délicatesse de déguerpir avant l'inévitable et ô combien embarrassante conversation qui sonne la fin d'un plan cul. Et puis il a monté les croissants et rien que pour ça, il a droit au titre meilleur coup sans lendemain de tous les temps.

Je soupire en m'emparant d'un pain au raisin d'une main et d'un mug de l'autre. Je verse le café dedans et le renifle. Je repense à Emmett et sa réflexion sur mes troubles obsessionnels avec le café et souris avant de repenser à mon rendez-vous arrangé de ce soir.

Merde, j'avais oublié cette histoire!

Pourquoi ai-je accepté ça déjà?

Ouais... aucune idée...

La journée défile à une manière ahurissante, je n'ai quasiment le temps de rien faire mis à part une douche et me préparer pour ma soirée avec cet inconnu. Je ne la sens pas très bien cette histoire mais bon, je me suis engagée auprès d'Emmett, il n'est pas temps de rebrousser chemin maintenant.

Je jette un dernier coup d'œil au miroir avant de quitter mon appartement en direction des quartiers animés de la ville. J'ai rendez-vous dans un bar branché du centre. Une bonne idée en définitive, je pourrai toujours m'intéresser à la musique ou l'ambiance si jamais c'est un con sans aucun intérêt.

Je soupire en hélant un taxi. Une minute plus tard, je suis en direction de centre. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'aller à l'abattoir ce soir j'espère que ce type est plus intéressant que les précédents. Je suis allée il y a quelques mois dans une soirée d'entreprise avec Emmett car Rose ne pouvait pas et je me suis fait chier comme un rat mort du début à la fin...

Emmett est prof de sport dans une grande salle de Seattle et ses collègues sont beaucoup plus préoccupés par leurs muscles en général que par la culture ou l'information ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qui n'ait aucun rapport avec le sport. La soirée avait donc été un fiasco total en ce qui me concerne, je l'avais d'ailleurs passée à écouter les jérémiades d'un certain Paul me vantant les mérites des vélos elliptiques.

Alors j'espère vraiment que le type de ce soir n'est pas du même acabit sans quoi la soirée promet d'être longue et chiante au possible.

Le taxi s'arrête finalement devant l'Eclipse, je le paie et sors. Je souffle un bon coup avant de me diriger vers les portes d'entrée. Le videur me dévisage de la tête aux pieds et hoche la tête pour me donner son accord. Je pénètre alors dans le dernier Pub à la mode de la ville et me dirige directement vers le bar. Un verre ne sera pas de trop pour affronter cette soirée.

Je transperce la foule pour atteindre mon objectif mais me fais alpaguer par une grosse paluche qui me retient le bras. D'instinct je me dégage et mitraille du regard le propriétaire de la main.

\- Calme Bella! Ce n'est que moi! me sourit-il.

\- Ben justement, c'est toi! crie-je par dessus la musique avant de tourner les talons vers le bar.

J'imagine très bien la tête de Jacob en cet instant, je suis sûre que sa mâchoire est en train de se dérocher sous le choc! Et dire que lorsque je l'ai connu en arrivant en ville, j'étais le cliché même de la petite provinciale idiote, malléable à souhait et sans caractère aucun... Je comprends mieux maintenant comment j'ai pu me laisser berner par son sourire enjôleur et ses promesses douteuses... Malheureusement pour lui, je me suis endurcie aujourd'hui... Un peu grâce à lui quelque part d'ailleurs.

J'atteins finalement le bar et m'y accoude. Jessica, Barmaid et accessoirement sœur de Rosalie, dans toute sa fausseté et son goût douteux pour l'excentricité, se rapproche de moi et claque un bisou sonore sur ma joue:

\- Salut Bella! Ca fait un bail! Tu bois quoi?

\- Salut Jessy! souris-je en essayant de ne pas grimacer en sentant les effluves de son parfum pour chiottes me titiller les narines. Une téquila s'il-te-plaît.

En souvenir de ma merveilleuse nuit… ne peux-je m'empêcher de penser.

Je me suis toujours demandée comment Rose, icone de la mode et du gout et Jessica, icone du vulgaire et du cheap pouvaient avoir un quelconque lien de sang. Aujourd'hui, tandis que cette dernière s'éloigne en tortillant exagérément son cul moulé dans un jean trop serré qui lui fait deux gros bourrelés sur les hanches, la question se pose définitivement. Je soupire et secoue la tête.

\- Bonsoir, me dit une voix on ne peut plus sensuelle sur ma droite. Vous devez être Bella non?

Je tourne la tête vers lui et souris. Merde il est canon! Je prends la main qu'il me tend et la serre.

\- Et vous êtes?

\- Charmé. Edward. Votre rendez-vous de ce soir. Tout ce que vous voudrez que je sois en définitive...

Il amène ma main à sa bouche et dépose un léger baiser dessus tout en me souriant.

Il a des manières, de bonnes manières, un point pour lui.

Finalement la soirée est bien plus qu'agréable. Edward se révèle être une personne charmante, cultivée et drôle, à tel point que je ne vois pas le temps passer. Il est un peu plus de minuit lorsqu'il me ramène à pied jusque chez moi. Nous tournons dans ma rue tandis qu'il passe un bras autour de mes épaules:

\- Je dois dire Bella que j'ai passé une excellente soirée. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas été en aussi agréable compagnie.

Je souris et inspire son odeur exquise. En plus d'être beau et intéressant, il sent divinement bon. Je lève la tête et lui souris.

\- Le plaisir est partagé, je me suis bien amusée.

Nous sommes maintenant devant les marches menant à mon immeuble. Je me stoppe pour lui faire face. Sa main vient caresser ma joue:

\- Serait-ce présomptueux de ma part de demander un dernier verre? chuchote-t-il comme s'il ne voulait pas que je l'entende.

\- Disons que ce serait un peu tôt mais une prochaine fois peut-être.

S'il est déçu, il ne laisse rien paraître. Ai-je oublié de mentionner son côté gentlemen perdu des années vingt? J'arrête de respirer au moment où il prend mon visage en coupe et rapproche son visage du mien.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit trop tôt pour un baiser, et puis, finit-il dans un murmure, je serai bien incapable d'attendre la prochaine fois pour t'embrasser.

Sur ce, il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'est doux et agréable. Chaud et sucré. C'est... confortable aussi. C'est tout ce que je peux dire. Quelque chose me gêne en fait. Comme si ce que je faisais était mal. Sa langue essaie de s'inviter dans ma bouche et à contre cœur je lui en laisse l'accès. Je ne peux pas croire qu'un baiser d'un tel canon ne me fasse rien ressentir du tout. Même pas un peu de désir ou de curiosité, rien, nada. J'ouvre les yeux. Il a vraiment l'air dans son truc. Sa langue tournoie avec la mienne et gentiment je mets fin au baiser.

\- Au revoir Edward, dis-je en me reculant.

\- A bientôt Bella.

Il me sourit avant de me tourner le dos et de disparaitre au coin de la rue. Je me tourne et pose le pied sur la première marche avant de sursauter lorsqu'une ombre sort de l'obscurité de mon perron.

\- Jasper! crie-je en mettant une main sur mon cœur pour l'empêcher de s'échapper de ma poitrine, tu m'as fait peur!

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Je serais parti avant mais toi et ton petit-ami bloquiez le passage, lance-t-il d'un ton lourd de reproche.

Je fronce les sourcils. Il me reproche quoi là exactement?

\- Ce n'est pas mon petit-ami.

\- Je pensais juste que vu comment sa langue était dans ta bouche... lâche-t-il en haussant les épaules d'un air qu'il veut probablement nonchalant.

Je peux voir qu'il peine à cacher que ça le trouble plus qu'il ne le souhaite en réalité. Je monte les deux marches qui nous séparent et me poste devant lui:

\- Si je me souviens bien, c'était ta langue à toi dans ma bouche hier soir et pourtant ça ne t'a pas empêché de fuir comme un voleur au petit matin, réplique-je acerbe.

Il grimace, piqué au vif.

\- J'avais des choses à régler, souffle-t-il.

\- Oh oui! J'imagine! La question est de savoir ce que tu fais là maintenant?

Mon ton est dur, plus dur que ce que je voudrais mais je me rends compte que je suis profondément blessée par sa défection de ce matin, plus que ce que je me le suis avouée sur le moment.

J'ai du mal à l'admettre mais le voir devant moi me rappelle à quel point j'ai été heureuse et épanouie entre ses bras. Même si cela n'a duré que l'espace d'une seule nuit.

Il est debout, face à moi, nerveux au possible et ses grands yeux bleus me donnent l'impression qu'il est en train de sonder mon âme au plus profond de mon être. C'est déstabilisant et associé à son odeur si envoûtante, je me sens complètement perdue. Unes à unes, mes barrières et protections autour de mon petit cœur fragile, vacillent et finissent par se rompre, entrainant avec elles des sanglots étouffés. Je les retiens de toutes mes forces, je n'ai aucune envie qu'il voie dans quel état de désespoir il me met.

\- J'ai oublié mon Ipod.

Je fronce les sourcils, je ne comprends pas.

\- Ce matin, en partant, j'ai oublié mon Ipod.

Je soupire en souriant tristement. Voilà pourquoi il est là ce soir. Pour un putain d'Ipod.

Pourquoi diable serait-il là sinon ?

Pour moi ?

Bien sûr que non…

Il faut croire que certaines choses sont immuables.

Et le fait que je n'attire que des connards vaniteux ou des psychopathes doit être une de ces choses.

\- Monte, finis-je par soupirer avant d'avancer et d'ouvrir la porte.

L'ascension jusqu'à mon étage se fait dans un silence total. Je ne peux cependant pas m'empêcher de l'observer du coin de l'œil. Il est toujours aussi tendu, les mains dans ses poches et le regard rivé au sol. Il se mord l'intérieur des joues, comme s'il voulait s'empêcher de dire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter. Il se balance nonchalamment d'avant en arrière, le déplacement d'air emplissant l'ascenseur de son odeur.

Nous sortons tous les deux dans le couloir lorsque les portes s'ouvrent.

\- Attends-moi là, je reviens avec ton Ipod, crache-je énervée.

Hors de question que je le laisse entrer au risque de ne plus jamais le laisser partir.

Il prend une inspiration et ouvre la bouche, prêt à me dire quelque chose et je suis en attente de ses paroles mais il finit par se raviser et je soupire en insérant les clés dans la porte. Je rentre et referme derrière moi avant de me taper le front contre le bois dur de la porte en grognant de frustration.

Pourquoi ne suis-je pas capable de lui dire quoi que ce soit ?

Pourquoi ne puis-je pas lui hurler dessus comme je le ferai avec n'importe qui d'autre qui me traiterait de cette façon ?

Pourquoi faut-il que je craque et fonde à ce point pour lui qui visiblement n'en a rien à faire de moi ?

Je suis faible.

Et lâche.

Et stupide.

Je grogne à nouveau en me rencognant le crane contre la porte. J'espère de cette façon réussir à me remettre les idées correctement en place mais c'est peine perdue, il m'a envoutée, m'a jetée un sort ou je ne sais quoi qui fait que je l'aime autant que je le déteste.

De rage je m'écarte, empoigne l'Ipod vissé sur la station d'accueil, ouvre la porte violement sous son regard ahurit pour lui balancer dans les mains l'objet de son désir avant de la lui claquer au nez.

\- Je suis désolé Bella, l'entends-je murmurer.

Pas autant que moi Jasper… Pas autant que moi…

Voilà au moins une bonne chose de faite.

Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à me le sortir de la tête.

Facile.

Ou pas…

**0o0o0**

**Appartement d'Alice et Riley Bears, Vendredi 23 décembre 2011, 19h08.**

\- Allez Bella, pas la peine de te morfondre pour un rendez-vous arrangé qui a mal tourné, finit par soupirer Alice.

J'avoue que sur ce coup, j'ai été pitoyable.

En fait non, pas tant que ça…

Pitoyable aurait été de lui avouer que j'avais couché avec son stripteaseur.

Pitoyable aurait été de lui avouer que j'avais vibré sous les caresses et baisers de son stripteaseur.

Pitoyable aurait été de lui avouer que j'étais complètement sous le charme de son stripteaseur.

Pitoyable aurait été de lui avouer que mon rendez-vous arrangé s'était bien terminé mais que je n'avais rien ressenti de particulier lorsqu'il m'avait embrassée, au contraire de son stripteaseur.

Au final, je ne suis pas pitoyable.

Juste une menteuse.

Une horrible menteuse pathétique.

Et une lâche aussi.

\- Allez ! C'est pas non plus comme si c'était l'homme de ta vie cet Edward ! rajoute-t-elle.

Ben non, ça c'est sûr… Certain même… J'aurais embrassé mon reflet dans un miroir que j'aurais eu le même effet. En plus froid bien sûr…

Non, le problème n'est pas Edward.

Enfin, si, il en fait partie également car depuis une semaine, il ne me lâche plus. Entre les appels, les sms, les mms, les fleurs, les chocolats et les visites surprises chez moi, je me sens oppressée et traquée. Il est gentil et ne dépasse jamais les limites d'un simple baiser mais ses constantes attentions sont assez flippantes je trouve.

D'un autre côté, je suis ravie qu'il soit dans les parages car il me sert d'alibi devant Alice pour justifier ma morosité depuis la semaine passée.

\- Bon maintenant ça suffit ! s'énerve-t-elle. J'ai été conciliante et à l'écoute toute la semaine, j'ai même fait semblant d'avaler tes conneries plus grosses que toi et j'en ai ras le cul ! Dis-moi réellement ce qui ne va pas sinon j'emploie la torture et crois-moi tu vas détester ça !

Ma mâchoire se décroche sous le choc. J'entends Riley mourir de rire dans la cuisine en s'exclamant « ça c'est ma femme ! ». J'aurais bien ri avec lui si la menace Alice ne m'était clairement pas destinée.

Je soutiens son regard et ce que j'y décèle m'annonce clairement que je suis dans une merde internationale.

\- J'aicouchéavecJasper… débite-je à toute allure.

\- Quoi ? J'ai pas entendu ?

\- J'ai couché avec Jasper.

Cette fois, j'ai bien détaché chaque mot avant de prendre un coussin pour recouvrir ma tête et espérer ainsi me cacher du monde extérieur pendant quoi ? Les cents prochaines années au moins…

Le silence se faisant pesant, j'abaisse lentement le coussin et laisse dépasser un œil craintif. J'avoue que la tête d'Alice vaut son pesant d'or à l'heure actuelle. Elle est bouche bée et reste sans voix, chose inhabituelle voire inexistante de sa part. Même Riley arrive en courant dans le salon, choqué par le silence de sa moitié.

\- Elle a buggé je crois, lui dis-je.

Il fronce les sourcils d'inquiétude. Quand je disais que c'était inhabituel !

\- Alice ? demande son mari à la limite d'appeler police secours.

Cette dernière reste murée dans son silence. Elle fait peur. Vraiment.

\- Alice ? tente-je en la secouant légèrement du bout des doigts.

Elle s'anime dans un sursaut, manquant de faire sortir mon cœur de ma poitrine et se relève en courant vers son téléphone.

\- Mais bien sûr ! Tout s'explique maintenant ! hurle-t-elle tout en pianotant sur son écran tactile. Allo ? Kate ? Oui, c'est Alice !

Et elle finit par disparaitre à l'étage sans que je ne puisse entendre la suite de sa conversation. Je me tourne vers Riley qui soupire de soulagement de revoir sa femme pleine de vie. J'hausse les épaules, ils sont vraiment bizarre tous les deux.

**0o0o0**

**Maison De Rosalie et Emmett McCarthy, dimanche 25 décembre 2011, 12h38.**

Je déteste la banlieue, c'est un fait.

D'une parce qu'aucun taxi ne daigne vous y emmener en temps normal mais alors le jour de noël, c'est pire que tout !

De deux parce que même les transports en commun que je suis obligée de prendre semblent bouder cet endroit. Noël ou pas d'ailleurs.

Et de trois parce que les gens se ressemblent tous. A l'image de leurs maisons. De leurs jardins. De leurs barrières. De leurs chiens. Même leurs enfants se ressemblent. A mon avis dans ces quartiers, y a de la consanguinité dans l'air…

Je soupire en atteignant finalement ma destination.

S'il y a bien une chose que j'aime dans cette banlieue là, c'est la maison de Rose et Emmett. Je souris tout en l'observant. Elle détonne dans ce quartier bourgeois bon chic bon genre tiré à quatre épingles cintrées !

Je mets ma main à couper que cette maison et ses habitants sont les seuls objets de discussion et dispute de leurs réunions hebdomadaires inter-sosies de voisinage.

Elle est jaune quand toutes les autres sont blanches.

Les volets sont en bois quand tous les autres sont des stores.

Le jardin laisse libre court à la nature lorsque tous les autres sont aussi tondus que les cheveux des Marins.

La barrière blanche est inexistante.

La boite aux lettres est toujours ouverte. Pas pour être plus accueillante mais tout simplement parce qu'elle en ferme plus depuis qu'Emmett l'a défoncée à coup de batte de baseball parce qu'il avait coincé la clé dedans.

Je me mets à rire plus franchement quand j'entends le rythme étouffé par les murs d'une chanson des Rolling stones, musique que le voisinage direct qualifierait sans aucun doute de « sauvage ».

J'aime cette maison.

Elle respire la vie et le bonheur.

Tout comme j'aime ses habitants.

A mesure que j'avance dans la seule allée sans graviers de toute la rue, je peux entendre la voix puissante d'Emmett imiter, très mal, inutile de le préciser, la guitare électrique du solo de Brian Jones.

Je frappe à la porte même si je sais que c'est peine perdue et qu'il ne m'entendra jamais avec la musique.

Je me trompais lourdement. La porte s'ouvre en un fracas assourdissant. Mon cœur rate un battement. Ou deux. Peut-être même trois. La musique rock envahit l'espace autour de nous et Emmett se jette sur moi comme un chien sur sa gamelle.

Ouais… pas terrible comme image, j'en conviens.

Il m'emprisonne de ses bras fort et me crie, non sans m'ôter l'ouïe au passage :

\- PETITE CHOSE !

\- Tu m'étouffes Emmett !

\- QUOI ? crie-t-il plus fort.

Je le pousse, tentant de me dégager mais en vain.

\- Lâche-là tu vois pas que tu l'étouffes ? hurle Rose de l'intérieur de la maison.

Comment fait-elle pour avoir suffisamment de coffre pour se faire entendre ?

Emmett finit par me poser au sol, je chancelle un peu, il n'est pas très délicat dans sa façon de faire. Rosalie apparait à ses côtés alors que je suis en tain de le fusiller du regard. Je penche la tête vers elle et lui souris.

Mes yeux descendent le long de son corps pour s'écarquiller de surprise à la vue de son énorme ventre.

\- Wow! T'es sûr qu'il y en a qu'un là-dedans? ne peux-je m'empêcher de demander avant de le regretter amèrement lorsque je l'entends renifler.

Putain je suis vraiment trop conne parfois!

Emmett me lance un regard désemparé. J'aurais vraiment préféré qu'il m'engueule plutôt que de réclamer silencieusement mon aide. C'est pas comme si j'avais l'habitude des femmes enceintes non plus!

\- Désolée Rosalie, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, mentis-je effrontément.

Décidemment, les mensonges et omissions étaient mes meilleurs amis en ce moment.

Ses yeux s'embuent, elle renifle de nouveau avant de s'essuyer le nez d'un revers de manche.

Okay... Je commence à entrevoir le lien de sang unissant Rose à Jessy.

J'ouvre mes bras et elle vient s'y blottir immédiatement, manquant de me faire tomber en arrière en me percutant. Elle est plus grande que moi d'une bonne tête et inutile de préciser plus grosse que moi de deux ou trois moi peut-être. L'étreinte doit être totalement risible vu de l'extérieur.

Elle renifle dans mon cou, je grimace en essayant de refermer mes bras autour d'elle. Il me manque cependant quelques dizaines de centimètres pour le faire.

On finit par se décoller et entrer. Emmett se charge directement d'aller baiser le volume de la musique tandis que Rose et moi nous installons sur le canapé.

\- Tu n'étais pas censée être alitée?

\- Si, chouine-t-elle, mais il me reste plus qu'une semaine avant le terme, je pense que je peux marcher dans ma maison.

Elle envoie ses pieds sur la table basse et ce que je remarque sur ses jambes me laisse sans voix. Des poils. De longs poils. De longs poils noirs.

Un raclement de gorge me sort de ma contemplation. Je tourne la tête en direction d'Emmett qui secoue la tête de gauche à droite pour me faire signe de me taire. Je lui souris, lui faisant comprendre que j'ai saisi le message.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a vous deux? demande Rose après s'être mouchée peu élégamment.

\- Rien Rose, rien du tout, dis-je en essayant de paraître la plus naturelle possible.

Mais c'est sans compter sur mes yeux qui ne peuvent s'empêcher d'aller dériver sur ses jambes velues, preuves irréfutables de son lien avec Jessica l'anti-glamour.

\- C'est parce que je les vois pluuuuuuus! se met à chialer Rose.

Putain mais j'ai pas idée d'être aussi conne moi aujourd'hui!

Cette fois, le regard d'Emmett n'est plus désemparé mais bel et bien désespéré de mon comportement.

\- Excuse-moi Rose, je ne voulais pas, je comprends ne t'en fais pas. Tu étais alitée, je comprends, tenté-je de la rassurer.

Elle fronce les sourcils et renifle.

\- C'est pas parce que j'étais couchée, c'est parce que... que je... je ne vois plus mes jambes... finit-elle par sangloter.

D'accord... que dois-je faire dans ce cas-là?

\- Tu sais ce qu'on va faire Rose? demandé-je d'une voix douce.

Elle relève le menton vers moi sa lèvre est tremblante, signe qu'elle retient ses sanglots et secoue la tête de droite à gauche.

\- On va monter à l'étage et je vais t'épiler les jambes tu veux? Hors de question que la première vision de ma filleule soit des poils.

\- T'as raison, elle pourrait devenir comme ma sœur, grimace-t-elle avant de me sourire. Et tu sais ce qui me ferait super plaisir aussi?

Une lueur de victoire passe dans ses yeux tandis que je lui fais non de la tête.

\- Que tu me racontes tout de ton stripteaseur! me sourit-elle victorieuse sans plus aucune trace de larme ou de peine sur son visage.

Espèce de saloperie! Elle m'a bien eu sur ce coup!

Et voilà comment je passe le reste de la journée en leur compagnie, en train de leur raconter tout ce qu'il s'est passé avec Jasper, sans rentrer trop dans les détails bien évidement.

**0o0o0**

**Club Twilight, samedi 31 décembre 2011, 20h08**

Je suis en train de me congeler sur place dans la file d'attente du Twilight Voilà bientôt vingt minutes que je fais la queue pour entrer, seulement vêtue d'une robe noire spécialement achetée par Alice pour l'occasion. Inutile de dire qu'elle ne couvre pas grand chose de mon anatomie. Seul un petit blazer couvre mes épaules alors autant dire que je me gèle.

\- Bella? entends-je quelqu'un hurler.

Je me mets à chercher l'origine du son mais, même sur des échasses de dix centimètres je ne dépasse guère beaucoup de monde.

\- BELLA!

Cette fois, aucun doute, il s'agit d'Alice. Je me déplace un peu de côté, histoire de tout de même conserver ma place dans la file d'attente et me mets à sa recherche. Elle est assise sur la large épaule du videur qui la retient par les pieds tandis qu'elle vocifère mon nom en agitant les bras.

Je secoue la tête, décidemment, elle me les fera toutes elle!

Je sors de la file et me dirige vers l'entrée. Elle descend des épaules de musclor qui est beaucoup plus impressionnant encore de près. Je pense que j'aurais sans soucis pu m'asseoir côté d'Alice sur son épaule sans que nous soyons à l'étroit. Elle lui claque un bisou sur la joue lorsqu'il se penche vers elle pour lui souhaiter une bonne soirée.

\- Toi aussi Félix, bonne soirée! chantonne-t-elle en me tirant le bras pour m'emmener à l'intérieur.

\- Tu connais tout le monde on dirait! soufflé-je dans son oreille.

\- C'est le cousin de Riley, répond-elle dans un haussement d'épaule. Tu vas voir, on va s'amuser! Et j'ai une surprise pour toi!

Elle s'arrête pour frapper ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

Je sens que ça va être ma fête. Elle me sourit malicieusement avant de me faire un clin d'œil. Je n'aime pas ça du tout.

Arrivées à notre table, je fais un signe de la main à tout le monde, je ne les connais pas tous, certains doivent être des amis de Riley et pars m'installer entre ce dernier et Tanya.

\- Alors comme ça, tu t'es tapée un stripteaseur me demande-t-elle envieuse.

Putain c'est pas vrai! Ils se sont tous passés le mot ou quoi?

\- Oh! Allez Bell's, raconte!

Elle m'envoie un léger coup d'épaule et j'inspire profondément.

\- Tu crois au coup de foudre Tan'?

Elle se tend et arrête et arrête de respirer. C'est jamais évident avec elle mais je suis heureuse le peu de fois où j'arrive à la déstabiliser.

\- T'es sérieuse?

Oui... Mais elle n'est pas obligée de le savoir... alors comme tout au long de cette semaine passée je mens. Effrontément et sans plus aucune honte. La force de l'habitude j'imagine.

\- Pas une seule seconde mais j'ai adoré voir ta tête! ris-je tandis qu'elle reprend des couleurs normales.

Elle rit avec moi et prend son verre pour trinquer.

Je ne vous apprends rien si je vous dis avoir usé et abusé de la téquila ce soir. L'alcool coule à flot, les conversations deviennent toutes plus ridicules les unes que les autres, nous rions pour très peu voir pour tout et surtout pour n'importe quoi. L'ambiance est excellente, la musique entrainante et mes amis, les anciens comme ceux que je viens de me faire, sont très sympathiques.

Bref, je passe une merveilleuse dernière soirée de l'année.

Il est près de vingt trois heures, mon taux d'alcoolémie frôle des sommets d'indécences mais je suis bien, suffisamment pour m'apercevoir des regards en coin d'Alice, Tanya et Kate il me semble.

Je fronce les sourcils d'inquiétude, ayant totalement occulté la soit disant surprise d'Alice dans les méandres de la boisson.

Un sourire perfide éclaire le visage de ma meilleure amie tandis que le DJ annonce:

\- Il semblerait que quelqu'un parmi nous fête son anniversaire aujourd'hui.

J'attrape mon verre. Putain pauvre personne née un 31 décembre. C'est pas cool comme date.

\- Isabella Swan! Sur Scène!

Je recrache ma gorgée de téquila par le nez à l'entente de mon nom. C'est quoi ce délire? C'est pas mon anniversaire!

Une serveuse blonde platine vient vers moi, la lumière d'un projecteur la suivant.

Putain de merde!

Je regarde Alice à la recherche d'un soutien moral ou même physique à mon niveau, j'en aurais probablement besoin, mais lorsque je vois son air satisfait face à mon état de panique, je sais que c'est à cause d'elle si je vais bientôt me retrouver littéralement dans la lumière.

\- C'est pas mon anniversaire Alice! Comment t'as fait? lui hurlé-je dessus.

Elle porte un doigt à a bouche et lève les yeux, comme si elle était en intense réflexion.

\- Tu te souviens de Félix, j'acquiesce, et bien en plus d'être videur, il fournit également la moitié de la ville en faux papiers et autres... Il me devait un service et j'avoue que rien qu'à voir ta tête, je lui en dois une!

J'ai envie de riposter en lui hurlant les pires insanités au visage mais la serveuse m'empoigne le bras et m'emmène sur la scène. La lumière blanche qui balaie notre avancée m'aveugle tellement que je cache mes yeux de ma main. Les gens murmurent sur notre passage. J'entends les réflexions des femmes jalouses de moi, comme quoi j'ai beaucoup de chance et j'en passe.

Que va-t-il bien pouvoir m'arriver? J'avoue ne rien comprendre du tout, surtout que nous montons sur la scène et qu'elle me fait asseoir sur une chaise en plein milieu.

Le DJ reprend la parole:

\- Ce soir mes amis, pour la dernière soirée de l'année mais aussi pour sa dernière prestation et je sais qu'il va vous mettre le feu mesdames, je vous remercie d'accueillir chaleureusement comme il se doit JASPER!

Putain je vais la tuer!

La foule, qui semble exclusivement féminine à l'heure qu'il est, est en délire. Elles sifflent, crient, hurlent, rient s'égosillent et j'en passe tandis que sorti de nulle part il entre en scène en costume de pompier sexy.

Nom de dieu, c'est pas comme ça qu'il va éteindre des feux.

Sa veste rouge et jaune est ouverte sur son torse parfait, son pantalon le moule encore plus que le cuir la semaine dernière. Il me sourit et je dis adieu à mon sous-vêtement. Je me tortille sur la chaise, tentant vainement d'apaiser la tension que son arrivée provoque dans mes entrailles.

Il s'avance vers moi, ses yeux ne quittant pas les miens. Je lui souris, timidement, mais il ne me le rend pas. On dirait même qu'il est énervé contre moi. Un pas plus tard, sa veste tombe au sol dans les cris de la foule en délire. Il est tout contre moi maintenant, se déhanchant au rythme de la musique qui m'est totalement inconnue. Son odeur me parvient et j'oublie tout le reste. J'oublie qui je suis, ce que je fais, où je suis et avec qui. Il n'y a plus que lui et moi. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demande-t-il d'un ton sec me sortant de ma bulle.

J'ouvre les yeux et déglutis, son visage n'est qu'à quelques centimètres de moi.

\- Je... je ne...

Je prends une grande inspiration avant de lancer:

\- Je ne savais pas que tu bossais ici et c'est pas non plus mon anniversaire.

Il semble... déçu?

Décidemment, je ne parviendrais jamais à le comprendre.

\- Alice... dis-je en haussant les épaules comme si ce simple prénom suffisait à tout expliquer.

\- Et Kate aussi probablement, souffle-t-il pour lui même. Comment va ton petit-ami?

Il passe derrière moi et attrape mes mains pour les faire descendre le long de son torse. Je peux sentir sa peau suinter, définissant chaque plein et délié de sa musculature.

\- Ce n'est p... pas mon p... petit-ami! parvins-je à dire.

Putain j'ai l'air d'une idiote.

\- Alors pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas attendu ce soir-là?

Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Comment j'aurais pu deviner que tu passerais?

\- Bella... s'exaspère-t-il en repassant devant moi. Je te l'avais écrit sur le mot, tu l'as lu non?

Il met mes doigts dans sa bouche et les suçote. Mes yeux se ferment à moitié, ma bouche s'entrouvre et ma respiration s'accélère tandis qu'il lèche mes doigts avant de faire descendre mes mains à nouveau le long de son corps huileux.

A cette allure je ne vais certainement pas tenir longtemps. Surtout vu comment ça s'est terminé entre nous la première fois.

\- Alors? Le mot? Lu ou pas lu? redemande-t-il.

\- "Je ne savais pas ce que tu aimais, j'ai donc pris un de chaque. Désolé mais je ne pouvais pas rester. Jasper." répété-je machinalement déclenchant un petit rire de sa part.

\- Et derrière?

Je fronce les sourcils. Derrière quoi?

Il s'éloigne un peu tout en se trémoussant et se caressant. Lorsqu'il arrive à la ceinture de son costume, il l'arrache d'un coup sec pour se retrouver en boxer rouge et dos à moi.

Son derrière?

Appétissant.

Très appétissant.

Quelque chose me secoue mais je suis incapable de réagir. J'ai les yeux rivés, la langue pendante, la salive coulante et des pensées pleins la tête à la vue de cet adonis dansant quasiment nu devant moi.

\- BEL-LA! hurle-t-on à mon oreille.

\- I-SA-BELLA MA-RIE SWAN!

Cette fois, alors qu'un coup de poing atterrit sur mon épaule, je sursaute et dévisage Alice tout en me massant l'endroit de l'impact. Comment ce microbe peut faire aussi mal?

\- Qui quoi? Hein? demandé-je les pensées bien plus que confuses.

\- Emmett vient d'appeler, Rose a accouché. Allez viens, je t'emmène à l'hôpital.

Je jette un œil à Jasper et il me fait un clin d'œil pour m'inciter à y aller.

**0o0o0**

**Hôpital de Seattle, samedi 31 décembre, 23h59**

Nous sortons à peine de la chambre de Rosalie pour les laisser tranquille, elle, Emmett et leur petite mais non moins magnifique Stella que nous nous faisons bousculer dès la porte passée.

10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... 0!

\- BONNE ANNEE! s'exclame la moitié des personnes présentes dans le couloir de la maternité.

\- Bonne année Bella, me dit Alice avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

\- Bonne année à toi aussi, je t'offre la trêve aujourd'hui mais demain tu vas souffrir.

\- Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas trop te prendre la tête. J'ai pas compris lorsqu'il est venu me rendre son cachet le lendemain de la soirée chez toi mais depuis que j'ai vu comment il te regardait ce soir, tout a pris un sens nouveau.

\- Comment ça te rendre ton cachet?

\- Je ne te l'ai pas dit? s'étonne-t-elle. Le lendemain de votre soirée chez toi, il est passé à la maison me rendre mes deux milles dollars.

\- Deux mille dollars Alice? Non mais t'es malade! hurlé-je.

\- Puisque je te dis qu'il me les a rendus! s'énerve-t-elle en tapant du pied.

Je l'ignore et me mets sérieusement gamberger. Il lui a rendu son argent ce qui signifie soit qu'il n'en avait pas besoin, ce qui est ridicule en soit merde c'est deux mille dollars tout de même, soit qu'il ne considérait pas cette soirée comme de travail rémunérable.

Elle a raison, il faut que j'arrête de me prendre la tête. Sur ces bonnes résolutions et après une demande spéciale à Alice, je rentre chez moi.

**0o0o0**

**Appartement de Bella Swan, dimanche 1er janvier 2012, 8h46.**

Je me lève au radar ce matin. J'ai pourtant pas trop mal dormi.

En fait, c'est faux. J'ai très mal dormi.

J'ai dormi frustrée, merci Jasper, et des questions pleins la tête, merci Jasper... et Alice.

Je tâtonne à travers mon appartement pour allumer ma machine à café en priorité. Je place ma tasse dessous et fais couler dedans le délicieux arôme sans lequel je ne peux survivre une seule journée.

Tandis que mes lèvres et mon nez sont dans ma tasse, mes yeux vagabondent vers le bol sur le comptoir qui me sert de fourre tout.

Les mots de Jasper résonnent dans ma tête: "Et derrière?".

Trop obnubilé par son propre derrière hier soir, je n'ai pas compris le sens exact de sa phrase mais maintenant, ça me semble totalement logique. Je pose ma tasse avant de l'avoir finie, autant dire une grande première dans mon monde et me rue sur le bol.

Je fouille et refouille sans succès puis je finis par renverser carrément le bol sur le comptoir, à pousser tout ce qui ne m'est pas utile afin de remettre la main sur son putain de mot. Soudain, j'ai l'impression que le destin en a après moi car je mets la main sur tout et n'importe quoi excepté ce que je cherche.

Au bout d'un temps qui me semble infini, je mets la main dessus. Je le défroisse un peu avant de relire les mêmes mots que l'autre matin au réveil puis je le tourne et un sourire niais élit domicile sur mon visage:

"PS: Il me tarde de te revoir, je repasserais ce soir, promis."

Pourquoi n'avais-je pas lu le derrière de ce mot la semaine dernière?

Putain je suis une vraie conne!

La sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit dans ma chambre. Pitié pourvu que ce soit Alice. Je cours comme une folle, manquant de me prendre divers meubles et encadrements de porte avant de me jeter sur mon lit, bras tendu pour attraper mon téléphone sur la table de chevet.

Je lis le texto tout en rebondissant encore sur le matelas:

"258 Kennedy avenue, bâtiment C, 4ème étage, appartement 42. De rien, tu m'en dois une."

Je te dois rien du tout Alice, ne peux-je m'empêcher de penser.

**0o0o0**

**258 Kennedy avenue, bâtiment C, 4ème étage, appartement 42, dimanche 1er janvier, 09h59.**

J'espère que...

Putain dix minutes que je suis devant cette porte et que je n'ose pas toquer.

Je suis pathétique.

J'ai pris une douche en quatrième vitesse après avoir commandé un taxi, on ne sait jamais le temps qu'on met à en avoir un en des lendemains de fêtes.

J'ai même eu le temps d'aller acheter le petit déjeuner et pourtant, je suis incapable d'un quelconque mouvement de plus.

Je suis comme coincée.

Ouais...

Coincée et ridicule.

Je soupire.

\- Tu as oublié de me dire quelque chose?

Je sursaute de surprise. Je souris immédiatement en reconnaissant sa voix. Je lève les yeux vers lui et son sourire m'éblouit. Il est en survêtement revenant probablement de son jogging matinal. Ses cheveux sont tirés en arrière en une queue de cheval haute, son visage est dégoulinant de sueur et là où ça me révulserait chez n'importe quel mec, je trouve ça très sexy chez lui. J'ai du mal à respirer. J'ai chaud, très très chaud.

\- Alors? Quelque chose à dire? redemande-t-il en avançant sensuellement vers moi.

J'en perds mes mots. Mon cerveau peine à faire les bonnes connections. Comme si je faisais des courts-circuits internes. Mes neurones entrent en fusion ou scission ou peu importe.

\- Le pain au raisin, déclaré-je doucement, prenant énormément sur moi pour articuler correctement ces mots.

Il fronce les sourcils d'incompréhension. Je souris et termine de combler la distance entre nous.

\- Ce que j'aime, le matin pour déjeuner, ce sont les pains au raisin.

Son sourire s'agrandit tandis qu'il passe ses bras autour de ma taille, m'enveloppant de son corps, me submergeant de son odeur.

\- Les pains au raisin hein?

\- Les pains au raisin, répété-je niaisement.

\- Alors prépare-toi à en être écœurée, dit-il avant de poser sauvagement ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Jamais je ne pourrais m'en rassasier.

Et je ne parle évidemment pas des viennoiseries.


End file.
